A multilayer capacitor, a multilayer electronic component, has a structure in which internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked between a plurality of dielectric layers.
The multilayer capacitor has been used as a component of various electronic apparatuses since it has a small size, implements a high capacitance, and may be easily mounted.
However, since a dielectric material of the dielectric layer may have piezoelectric properties, vibration sound may be generated due to a piezoelectric phenomenon, and when a period of an applied voltage is within an audio frequency band, displacement of the multilayer capacitor may become vibrations to be transferred to a circuit board through solders, and the vibrations transferred to the circuit board as described above may be heard as sound. Such a sound is known as acoustic noise.
When a device is operated in a silent environment, a user may recognize the acoustic noise as abnormal sound and may be led to believe that a fault has occurred in the device.
In addition, in a device having an audio circuit, acoustic noise may overlap an audio output, such that quality of the device may be deteriorated.
Meanwhile, external electrodes of the multilayer capacitor and the circuit board are connected to each other by solders. In this case, the solders are formed in an inclined state at a predetermined height along surfaces of the external electrodes on opposite side surfaces or opposite end surfaces of a capacitor body.
In this case, since solders serve as a medium transferring the vibrations generated from the multilayer capacitor to the circuit board, as a volume and a height of the solders are increased, the vibrations of the multilayer capacitor are more easily transferred to the circuit board, such that a magnitude of the generated acoustic noise is increased.